Dancing in the dark
by SugarUniverse
Summary: Au Star wars. Ben vive junto a Phasma, su relación toxica los hunde cada día mas, el trabajo de Ben es encontrar y destruir a rey. ¿do you have compassion for her? Personajes: Kylo,Rey,Snoke,Leia,Padme,Luke,Hux,Poe,Finn (posiblemente mas de acuerdo se vaya desarrollando todo)
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi primer fic, (re editado porque el anterior estaba bien raro) Un agradecimiento edpecial para Beat AnDm por aguantarme y seguirme la corriente siempre,a Kat Harley porque la admiro un montón y para ver si se anima a actualizar (?), a Nak por animarme, a Mau por estar ahí ,y a David Sarmiento por escuchar mis teorías locas.

Al grupo reylo fans,a la página reylo en español y a todo aquel que lea este fanfic.

Gracias.

* * *

~I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide ~

 _*Demons- Imagine Dragons*_

Christie se miraba al espejo, recorría suavemente con la mano el golpe en su rostro, ¿Cómo iba a ocultar eso esta vez? ¿Cómo iba a fingir que en esta ocasión tampoco le había dolido?  
Ben le hacía cada vez más daño, pero ella cegada por el amor o quizás la costumbre intentaba hallar una justificación a cada una de sus acciones.

A veces se preguntaba la razón por la que habían llegado a esto, Ese chico tan seductor, atractivo, astuto y dulce, convertido en un monstruo.  
Se maquilló ocultando con éxito aquel horrible moretón, sonrió forzadamente y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.  
Llevaba un vestido elegante, ceñido, que resaltaba sus atributos, su cabello corto y rubio perfectamente acomodado, también tenía ese aire de superioridad para intentar ocultar la tristeza en su rostro.

- _Te ves más hermosa que nunca_ -le dijo Ben quien al parecer no tenía remordimiento alguno sobre lo acontecido, prosiguió con sus halagos e intentó acariciarla pero ella se movió con delicadeza fuera de su alcance _._

Se dirigieron a la puerta donde un vehículo de color negro los esperaba para llevarlos a aquella fiesta, una innecesaria y estúpida fiesta , como solía decir Ben , pero era necesario asistir , al ser el hombre de confianza del líder Tafaner Snoke no podía perderse ninguno de estos eventos.

De camino no se musitó ni la más leve palabra, el ambiente se sentía pesado, pero ambos tenían claro que en el mismo instante que bajaran de ese auto debían tomarse de las manos y fingirse enamorados, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Ben no perdiera el control tan a menudo dejando a Christie en condiciones impresentables, hiriéndola cada vez más, no solo físicamente.

Ben era un hombre imponente, su sola presencia marcaba la diferencia en cualquier lugar, al tener una estatura de casi dos metros, sumado a su seguridad y porte, lograba ser el centro de atención así no lo deseara, llevaba una gabardina negra, un traje de tres piezas azul oscuro, su cabello largo ondulado peinado hacia un lado, no necesitaba arreglarlo demasiado, no había manera de que se le viera desaliñado ,la altura de Christie también rozaba los dos metros lo que reforzaba su imagen de pareja perfecta, hechos el uno para el otro, sacados de un cuento.

Al entrar se notaba como las miradas se detenían en ellos, Christie tomada del brazo de su compañero saludaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, sentía que nada más importaba, solo ellos dos, esos momentos hacían que valiera la pena.

El líder snoke estaba sentado en una gran plataforma en el fondo del salón, su cara era alargada, pálida, cubierta por diversos cortes ya cicatrizados, sus ojos negros como el vacío mismo, lucía una capa elegante pero sencilla y un traje negro, por su edad le era difícil recorrer aquel gigantesco sitio, así que prefería observar desde su silla adornada con oro , a su lado derecho se encontraba el General Hux, con su uniforme de la primera orden, tenía esa mirada desafiante, y su rojo cabello sin un solo centímetro en desorden.

Ben y Christie se acercaron a presentar sus respetos.

 _-Ben Solo Organa, Sra. Phasma es un placer como siempre contar con su presencia_. -dijo Snoke en un tono neutro, insistía en llamarlo por su nombre completo como recordándole cada día su procedencia.

- _Sería más agradable veros si Christie continuara liderando el ejército de la primera orden. De seguro esta "fiesta" sería una celebración real, no un simple espectáculo para no demostrar la decadencia_. -interrumpió Hux con cierto sarcasmo y enojo.  
 _-Es una celebración General, disfrutemos hoy, ya hablaremos mañana de la guerra-_ comentó el líder con tono suave. Snoke tenía un enorme aprecio por Hux, le quería como a un hijo, y el respondía perfectamente a tal aprecio cumpliendo a cabalidad sus órdenes.

Ben sintió ganas de ahorcar a Hux allí mismo, o quizás separar su pequeña cabeza de su cuerpo, la sola idea le hizo sonreír, pero no era el momento **.  
** Ella no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal afirmación, él siempre sabia como devolverla a la realidad de su relación, incluso el día que decidió abandonar su prometedora carrera militar por marcharse con Ben, él estuvo allí recordándole que cada día su vida sería un infierno, y que no deseaba en absoluto eso para ella.  
Hux era muy intuitivo, pocas veces se equivocaba en su impresión acerca de las personas, varias veces había mencionado que _Ben_ _Solo_ tenía algo que ocultar. Haciendo caso omiso a su advertencia Christie se marchó, pero en el fondo sabía que tendría razón.  
Su único deseo desde que tenía memoria era llegar a lo más alto del ejercito de la primera orden, pero Ben irrumpió en su vida, puso todo de cabeza con su sonrisa ¿Qué podía hacer ella?, a pesar de todo no se arrepentía, lo amaba con intensidad, la mayoría de momentos a su lado valían la pena, no importaba que a veces se excediera reprendiéndola por sus errores, pensaba que se lo merecía, a veces no era la compañera que él esperaba.

–General, mi vida entre armas acabó, mi hogar es mi única prioridad, apoyar a Ben en su importante labor es mi razón de ser, cuando llegue la persona indicada para usted me entenderá. – atinó a decir al cabo de unos segundos esbozando una sonrisa.

-La conocí hace mucho, y créame que no me hubiera pedido dejar la causa, ni yo a ella por supuesto.-Hux la miró con ternura.  
Reaccionando de inmediato hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la plataforma.

Ben no pudo disimular su fastidio, cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle a Hux todo aquello que pensaba ella tomó su mano, dándole a conocer que no importaba, estaban juntos y seria así hasta el final de sus días. El se sintió en calma, como aquel primer momento en el que estuvo a su lado, definitivamente la necesitaba, no podía permitir que nada se la arrebatara.

El evento transcurría en total calma, igual que en los anteriores la gente se preguntaba qué era lo que Ben hacia exactamente en la primera orden siendo hijo de Leia Organa, muchos cuestionaban incluso su lealtad, pero ninguno se atrevía a decírselo a la cara, Ben llevaba más de 5 años bajo el comando de Snoke, por sus extraordinarias habilidades debido a su procedencia había logrado ascender en la organización de manera rápida, su sensibilidad a la fuerza y su forma de combate eran excepcionales.

Mientras Christie dialogaba alegremente con los invitados, el oía las anécdotas de estos y tomaba una copa de champagne, poco hablaba, prefería juzgar en silencio cada palabra que emitían, detestaba este tipo de reuniones, en realidad de cualquier tipo, el tener que escuchar una y otra vez la misma anécdota de Naga sadow sobre la emboscada en la fortaleza de Khar Shian o a Exar kun con sus interminables viajes le enfermaba, ya conocía cada palabra de memoria.  
Cuando lord Sadow terminaba de mencionar como su adversario se había rendido ante su poderío, Ben sintió que su mundo se desplomaba, una extraña presencia rondaba en su cabeza, aquella de la que tanto había oído hablar.  
El único arrepentimiento que tenía en su carrera como caballero de la orden.  
"Ella".

El líder snoke miró a Ben, este de inmediato entendió, Christie prosiguió con su animada charla mientras su compañero se dirigía a la plataforma.

 _-Ha habido un despertar. ¿Lo has sentido?-_ Musitó Snoke, Ben asintió.  
Claro que lo había sentido, más que eso… Había tenido la misma visión que le atormentaba cada noche.  
Aquella niña había crecido y tenía en su mano el sable que por derecho le pertenecía a él.  
Grandes grietas se abrían en el suelo, se encontraba tumbado en la nieve con múltiples heridas, posiblemente provocadas por ella. La sola idea le era insoportable.  
Debía encontrarla cuanto antes, esperaba que de ese modo las pesadillas cesaran.

* * *

Y esto fue todo ah re que esta super corto!  
espero ir avanzando , mejorando y que cada cap sea mas largo , mas bonito y demás 3

Perdonen si no respeto del todo algunos rasgos de la personalidad original de los protagonistas uwu intentare que no pase pero por si acaso.

Gracias por leer !


	2. Chapter 2

Despues de un monton de tiempo actualizo :3 (entre la u , la busqueda de trabajo y otras cuestiones la inspiracion no fluia)

Gracias a todos por leer y disculpen por tan poco hahah

* * *

And as the nights passed by  
She tried to trace the past  
The way he used to look  
The way he used to laugh  
I guess she'll never know  
What got inside his soul _  
*Cambodia – Kim wilde*_

Un fuerte viento entraba por la ventana haciéndole golpear contra la pared, Christie se levantó exaltada, miró a su alrededor, no vio a Ben, sintió un horrible escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, odiaba levantarse sin él, se puso de pie, aseguro la ventana y observo la nieve caer en enormes cantidades sobre aquella calle.

Cuando se giró allí estaba observándola.

-Han llamado.-dijo Ben con notable desasosiego.  
-¿Le localizaron?  
-No, pero saben de alguien que podría llevarnos a él.  
-¿Cuándo te iras?  
-En unos minutos, será rápido, Lo prometo.- se acercó a ella y con ternura le besó la frente.

-¿Sabes quién es? ¿Iras solo? ¿Te han dicho el lugar?- la intranquilidad emanaba de su voz y no podía esconder la tristeza en sus ojos, le abrazaba con fuerza como si de aquello dependiera su vida, Ben le acariciaba mientras repetía que estaría bien, que debía confiar en su habilidad, volvería a casa a salvo, y le haría el amor como cada noche, ella sonrió.

-No desconfío de tu fuerza, solo pienso que antes era más fácil cuando podía estar cerca y asegurarme que todo estuviera bien, corroborar cada información para evitar todas las bajas posibles, como aquella misión con FN-2187 ¿recuerdas? yo...-Ben la silencio besándole-Si, recuerdo cada detalle, ese día supe que quería una mujer como tú a mi lado, más exactamente a ti. - dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad.-Todo va a salir bien, pronto estará en mis manos, y la resistencia no tendrá otra opción que rendirse.

Ben tomó su gabardina negra, sentía una ligera perturbación algo no estaba del todo bien, pero no lograba saber que era, prefirió no decírselo a Christie no quería preocuparla más, se despidió y subió al auto que lo esperaba.  
Ella mencionó que le haría su comida favorita para la noche, que no llegara tarde, lo dijo aunque sabía muy bien que él no aparecería a la hora de la cena, por alguna razón pensaba que era la última vez que vería a su amado Ben, quizás tenía razón.

 _Too late, my time has come._

Ben llegó a su destino, abrió la puerta, y alcanzo a distinguir a FN-2187 entre los stormtroopers de la habitación, él era muy cercano a Phasma, incluso una vez ella le dijo que "tenía madera de oficial", siempre le desagradó, pero fue FN-2187 quien le informó que el prisionero se encontraba asegurado en la celda del fondo, no representaba ningún peligro, así mismo no habían logrado obtener información alguna.

-Es uno de los pilotos más importante de la resistencia, es imposible que diga la ubicación del droide, lo hemos intentado todo.  
-No todo- contestó Ben con aire de superioridad, como dando por sentado que el lograría lo que ellos no.

Caminó con paso firme hasta aquel lugar, el piloto estaba de espaldas a la puerta, su uniforme naranja tenía muchas manchas, estaba mojado y temblaba, con el uso de la fuerza lo levantó y lo puso frente a él, su cara estaba llena de sangre, apenas se podían distinguir sus facciones, Ben sintió como cada recuerdo volvía, era él, la bondad intentaba asomar pero no había espacio para ella, no podía dudar, necesitaba demostrarle a snoke que no era un traidor.  
-Llévenlo a la sala de interrogatorios.-Dijo fingiendo frialdad- ¡AHORA!

Los stormtroopers le sacaron de su celda y lo redirigieron de inmediato, sabían que el general Hux no estaría de acuerdo con aquella decisión, la sala de interrogatorios solo se usaba cuando se necesitaba dejar al objetivo con vida, de este chico solo necesitaban la información, pero le tenían mucho miedo a Ben Solo como para desafiar sus órdenes, lo ataron a la silla sin mayor cuidado, abriendo nuevamente sus heridas.

-Déjennos solos- quería respuestas y no solamente acerca de la ubicación del droide, necesitaba mucho más que eso.

Poe estaba desconcertado, esperaba su muerte, estaba preparado para ello, estar allí solo aumentaba su agonía, Ben se acercó: - ¿Me recuerdas? - dijo intentando sonar lo más familiar posible.  
-Sí, eres el maldito cerdo que mató más de la mitad de la población de mi ciudad, incluyendo mis padres, el perro de snoke- dijo Poe con rabia, acto seguido escupió.  
-Antes de eso... ¿Me recuerdas?- la tristeza se intentaba a reflejar, si fue el quien había matado a esas personas, recordaba muy bien a los padres de aquel piloto, para él también fue difícil aunque decirlo en ese momento no ayudara.-Soy Ben, Ben solo, ¿Ahora recuerdas?- Poe no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, su mirada de rabia e impotencia no cedía, tenía en frente al asesino de sus padres y aun así no podía hacer nada.

-Ya lo entiendo, te han enviado a ti a debilitarme, ha sido Leia ¿verdad?, ella lo sabía, solo ella lo sabía y arriesgó tu vida solo para intentar arrebatarme lo que he alcanzado, pero no lo hará- su gesto despiadado volvió a invadir el ambiente.

-La Resistencia no se verá intimidada por ti- grito Dameron desafiándole.  
Ben usando la fuerza obligó a Poe a entregarle la información sobre el droide, pero antes intentó buscar algo que le contuviera a él, deseaba que le recordara, tal vez para justificar sus acciones o quizás para sentir que su humanidad aun seguía allí, pero fue imposible, no había nada que le relacionara, y ya tenía lo que el gran líder deseaba, era hora de matarle.

-Lo siento Poe, en realidad siento todo esto, nunca tuviste la culpa, me hubiera gustado que todo sucediera de otra manera, para ambos.- Ben salió de aquella habitación, miro a FN-2187 y este entendió, se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorios encontrando el cuerpo sin vida, algo se movió dentro de aquel stormtrooper, la expresión de serenidad del cadáver le incomodaba.

En el otro extremo de aquella locación se encontraba el general Hux, esperando noticias sobre el droide.  
-General Hux-dijo Ben fingiendo respeto a regañadientes.  
-Ben solo- contesto con condescendencia.  
-El piloto ha dado la información sobre el droide, tengo su ubicación.  
-Se debe informar al líder, tendremos que improvisar adecuadamente una operación para atraparle lo más pronto posible, Le diré a la capitana Phas...lo siento, aun no me acostumbro a que la más grande capitana que hemos tenido no se encuentre al frente de esta misión, casi olvido que ahora se dedica a esperarle en casa- mintió, no desaprovechaba oportunidad para fastidiarle por el asunto así a el también le doliera.

Hux nunca olvidaba a Phasma, le era imposible, recordaba cada palabra, sus gestos, las tardes juntos, lo hábil que era para emboscar a sus enemigos, maldecía a Ben Solo por haber llegado a su vida, se maldecía el mismo por no hablar a tiempo, tan solo habían pasado algunos meses de su partida de la primera orden.

¿Dejar su sueño de toda la vida por una persona como Solo?, era estúpido.


End file.
